thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
High Council Fortress
High Council Fortress is a world found in the Castle. It was governed by Death the grim Reaper, and consists of thirteen floors and twelve basements. Layout There are sixty rooms in the castle altogether. The castle is divided in to two wings: the East Wing and the West Wing. At the end of the East Wing is Bed Rooms and at the end of the West Wing is Abandoned Room. The West Wing contains many broken items, while the East Wing is nicely furnished. There is also a secret door in the West Wing to the former room. Significant Places The Main Foyer The first place seen when the castle is entered. It is where Death the Kid first encounters High Council. Death the Kid is ignorant to the fact that his father lurks within the castle walls because the High Counil member only refer to him as "Your Honor". The Den This is where Death the Kid meets the High Council members. Iago's fear manifests itself when an angered Death burts through the doors and approaches Death the Kid, scolding him of tresspassing, and finally reconized him. The West Wing This wing is meant for ??? and his/her eyes alone. The access of all others is forbidden. However, Yuffie's curiosity and obstinacy soon gets the best of her, and she makes her way up an elegant flight of stairs and through a haunting corridor to the West Wing. Yuffie notices a shredded photograph, and soon sees the warm glow of the enchanted rose. Upon her attempt to stroke its soft petals, the ??? becomes aware of her presence. The East Wing Several locations are found here, but most noticeably bedrooms. Dining Room A relatively mediam dining room where the High Council and thier allies dines in. This is where the visitors is treated to a "dinner and a show" by the friedly. The Library The castle is home to a massive library compiled with numerous books of many genres. The castle has an extremely large library filled with books on every subject imaginable. The library is open to all members and visitors. The library is organized by a system even more efficient than the Restraunt Cheats System. Living Room The living room is the main hub of the Fortress. Most of the actions and antics happen here. In the front of the room is a giant screen TV, which sits just above a large fireplace. The room is full of sofas and chairs, as well as shelves packed with VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu Ray discs, and video games. Kitchen Where the meals are prepared. It is a gourmet kitchen with plenty of fancy appliances, used to create a variety of meals. This kitchen is where the chefs are cooking some meals. The Conference Room The conference room is almost completely dark, lit with only a few torches of green fire. They gather around a table which glows with holograms of whatever the group is talking about. The Weapon Forge and Armory The newest room in the frotress. It is a place where members may make or repair weapons, or obtain ammunition. There is a large production machine in the room, which is really just for show. The Lab It is located at the lower levels of the High council fortress. Category:Worlds and Places Category:High council of Eternity